Baring It All
by sheepish123
Summary: Olivia sustains multiple injuries after a scuffle with a suspect and when Amanda offers to take care of her, she struggles with the strong feelings she has for her lieutenant while dealing with the provocative and uncharacteristic behavior that is induced by Olivia's pain medication. Amanda/Olivia pairing.
1. Loopy Lieutenant

**First of all, I want to mention that Olivia is _extremely_ out of character in this story, due to the pain meds she is taking. I also want to mention that this fic is rated M for adult situations, so please be aware of that before continuing to read. **

**I wanted to do a story kind of like "Monster" (one of the fics I posted last year) but a much lighter version of that, and with Amanda taking care of Olivia in a situation that they've never been in before. Since Liv is usually the one taking care of Amanda in my fics, I was eager to switch things up a bit and do something a little different.**

 **This story takes place in the present time but Noah, Jesse and Frannie don't exist.  
**

 **A big thank you to my friend and fellow author nightowldreams for coming up with the title of this fic, since I couldn't think of a good one. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

Amanda Rollins is curled up comfortably in bed, snoozing peacefully and enjoying her first good sleep in weeks, when a loud buzzing noise jerks her abruptly from slumber, the sound indicating that she has just received a text message on her phone. She lets out a muffled groan of annoyed exhaustion, pressing her face into the pillow and wondering why someone is texting her in the middle of the night when she is not on call and is not due to return to the precinct until Monday.

It is approaching two o'clock in the morning on Saturday and Amanda has been off work for an entire week now, due to a nasty case of the flu, and has just begun feeling more like herself again. She has the rest of the weekend to finish recovering and is planning on using every single second to do just that; not usually one to coddle herself and lay around watching television, but this illness having knocked her so thoroughly onto her ass that there were times she was unsure if the vomiting would ever stop and she would ever be able to get off the bathroom floor again.

Amanda figures that she needs to take advantage of the next couple of days of rest and relaxation, as she will very quickly be sucked back into the swing of things once she gets to the precinct on Monday morning and is enveloped in the usual misery and chaos that comes with working at the Special Victims Unit. She is just drifting off to sleep again, intending to make full use of the little amount of time she has left at home, when her phone buzzes for a second time and she remembers that she actually needs to look it, groaning once more as she rolls over and swipes the device from her nightstand with a clumsy hand.

Amanda sees that the text is from Olivia as she squints at the phone with half-open eyes, her irritation quickly turning to concern as she wonders if it's an emergency, Olivia not normally one for texting unless it is work-related. When she blinks rapidly in an effort to clear her fuzzy vision enough to focus properly on the screen, the message is definitely not what she has expected to read, her jaw dropping open in shock and briefly wondering if she is still asleep and caught up in some kind of bizarre dream.

The text is very short and to the point, only two words standing out on the glowing screen; a tiny sentence that Amanda would never in a million years have guessed that her boss would send to anyone, least of all her.

 _"I'm horny."_

Amanda frowns deeply as she stares down at the device in her hand like she has never seen it before and the phone is some sort of alien object that has magically dropped down from another planet, chewing hard on her lower lip while she contemplates what to do before finally returning the message.

 _"Uhhh...I think you're texting the wrong person, Liv."_

She feels a sharp spike of jealousy as she types out the hesitant reply and presses 'send', wishing they had the sort of relationship where it was normal for Olivia to write her this kind of suggestive and personal message, her gaze fixated on the screen and noticing that she gets an immediate response.

 _"This is Mandy Rollins, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, it's Amanda_ ," she corrects with a furrowed brow, puzzled by the use of a childhood nickname that the lieutenant has never called her before.

 _"Well, then you're just the person I wanted to text."_

Amanda rakes a trembling hand through her disheveled blonde hair and shakes her head in utter confusion, the barest trace of hope creeping into the perplexed doubt she is feeling, but knowing that something definitely isn't right with this situation and that she needs to get to the bottom of it.

 _"Liv, don't take this the wrong way, but are you drunk or something?"_

 _"...or something,"_ comes the swift reply, and Amanda frowns again, blowing out a shaky breath while she dials Olivia's number.

She is surprised when a male voice answers instead of her boss, immediately recognizing Carisi's distinctive tone and hearing the din of frantic activity in the background, the beeping of machines and the chatter of many people. "Hey, Amanda, sorry, I didn't realize Liv was texting you. I hope she didn't wake you up. Fin and I confiscated her phone when the nurse started the IV drip and she got a little loopy, but she somehow snuck it away from us."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, Carisi?" Amanda demands as the worry and confusion and simmering lust threatens to explode into outright fear. "What's going on? You guys are at the hospital?"

"Yeah, there was an incident with a suspect earlier and the lieu got hurt," Carisi explains hurriedly, Amanda sitting bolt upright in bed at her fellow detective's words and instant panic slicing through the last of her sleepy haze.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just got a little banged up but she'll be fine." Carisi's voice has lowered to a more soothing tone, as if sensing just how frightened Amanda is by this news. "Some bumps and bruises, a strained shoulder and a broken wrist, and a small cut on her forehead that needed a few stitches to close. They've put a cast on and given her some pain meds to make her more comfortable. She was hurting quite a bit when we got here but seems to be doing better now. We're just waiting for the last of the medication to run through the IV and then she can be released. Fin and I are going to take her home and stay with her for the rest of the night to make sure she's okay and to help her out with anything she needs."

"You should have called me right away," Amanda chastises with no small amount of anger and frustration, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and wobbling into a standing position on limbs that are still trembling slightly from her ordeal with the flu.

"There's nothing you could have done," Carisi replies softly, a loud burst of female laughter coming through the phone and a grumble from Fin sounding in the background, Amanda tilting her head to the side and wondering if the girlish giggles had come from Olivia. "We were going to call you in the morning to let you know what happened. You're still recovering and we didn't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me if our lieutenant gets hurt," she argues sourly, neglecting to mention that Olivia is so much more than just a boss to her; that her feelings for the other woman go far beyond even that of friendship. "I should be the one to stay with her in case she needs help with anything of a more personal nature. I can meet you guys at Liv's apartment after she's released or I can come pick her up from the hospital."

"Nah, just meet us at Liv's place, if you think you're feeling well enough to handle it and you're not contagious anymore. We can drive her there. You shouldn't be exposed to the germs of an emergency room after what you've just been through with the flu," Carisi says authoritatively, pausing slightly as another peal of laughter sounds near the phone, followed by an audible groan. "But just be warned, Liv isn't really herself right now. She's a little more, um...loud and affectionate and uninhibited...than usual."

"Yes, I've noticed," Amanda replies dryly, her tone apparently piquing Carisi's interest as he asks what was in the text message that Olivia had sent, and Amanda taking that as her cue to put a halt to this conversation since that is definitely not something she is eager to share. "Listen, just give me a call when you're on your way to Liv's place and I'll meet you there, okay? I hope to see you guys soon."

Amanda can hear an ear-piercing shriek of glee and Olivia's slurred voice begging to speak to "Mandy" just as she hangs up the phone, and she stands there stock still for a moment, wondering with slight trepidation at what she has just gotten herself into.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm _so_ glad you're here, Mandy!"

Amanda is greeted with this very dramatic response from her boss as soon as she locks eyes with Olivia at the door to the older woman's apartment, the next words out of the lieutenant's mouth causing the two detectives and their sergeant to blush right to the roots of their hair. "I was afraid Fin or Carisi would have to see me naked!"

Amanda clears her throat, which has suddenly gone dry as a desert at the mental images her brain is currently conjuring up, trading puzzled glances with her co-workers. "Why would they see you naked?"

"I'm having trouble doing things because of this cast and my banged up shoulder and I really want to take a shower. Hospitals are _so_ gross. I feel yucky," Olivia proclaims vehemently as she wobbles shakily on her feet and Amanda reaches out a hand to steady her, snaking an arm around a curvy waist and her heart clenching slightly inside her chest at the other woman's vulnerable appearance, Olivia looking quite worn out and roughed up.

"Uhhh, okay, we're going to leave that part to you, Amanda," Carisi says awkwardly, her colleague's somewhat panicked gaze darting away as they shuffle slowly into Olivia's apartment together and help their boss sit down carefully on the couch.

Amanda's lips twitch faintly at the ridiculousness and unfamiliarity of this scene; Olivia's uncharacteristic behavior as the older woman looks and sounds more like a petulant teenager than the leader of the Special Victims Unit, and the male members of their group who are practically choking on their extreme embarrassment of the situation. "I can appreciate how gross you feel, Liv. I know hospitals are full of germs and recycled air, but it might be better to wait on the shower until you're feeling a little better. Maybe you can just use a wet cloth to clean yourself up a bit. I can help you out, if you need me to."

"Are you offering to give me a sponge bath, Mandy?" Olivia's tone is low and slightly sultry now, Amanda's heart rate picking up the pace while she struggles to keep a neutral expression in the presence of her squad.

"'Manda, are you sure you're going to be able to handle things here? Are you okay with us leaving?" Fin coughs uneasily, the normally cool and unruffled older man appearing completely out of his element now, like he has no idea how to respond or proceed from here, and his first choice is to sprint right out the door to freedom.

"I can handle it," Amanda replies smoothly with a confidence that she doesn't quite feel, eyeing Olivia somewhat suspiciously as the brunette stares straight at her and runs her tongue very slowly around a plump set of lips. "Exactly how much pain medication did they give her, anyway? I've never seen her like this before."

"Well, I'm guessing it was just the normal amount," Carisi answers with a shrug, her fellow detective's face redder than Amanda has ever seen it and a toe of one shoe scrapping uncomfortably back and forth across the floor. "She's just not reacting very well to it."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia snarks from her slumped position on the couch, Amanda leaning over to prop a pillow underneath the older woman's cast to take some weight off of her broken wrist. "There's nothing wrong with the way I'm reacting. I'm fine. You're just being mean to me, Carisi."

Amanda has to hold in a sudden burst of laughter at the hurt expression that crosses her fellow detective's face, Carisi looking genuinely upset at his boss' immature words. "I'm not trying to be mean, Lieu," he explains plaintively, bending down to rest a hand on the older woman's uninjured shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. "I just know that you're not feeling too well right now and the medication is making you act a bit differently than what we're all used to."

"I feel great!" Olivia exclaims with an enthusiasm that directly contradicts the way she looks, a neat line of tiny stitches running close to her hairline and several small bruises dotting her cheeks, Amanda leaping forward to stop the brunette from waving her cast around in the air like she is intent on showing it off. "It doesn't even hurt, you know. I feel so good right now! Better than ever, in fact."

"Okay, Liv, we're glad you're feeling no pain at the moment but that's not likely to last," Amanda mutters with an affectionate shake of her head, a chuckle emitting from her mouth as she watches Olivia wiggle around on the cushions like a hyper toddler. "I think it's best if the guys head home and you and I try to get some sleep, alright? I can get you tucked into bed and then I'll stay here on the couch for the rest of the night. There's still a few hours until sunrise, so we should get some sleep."

"Amanda, are you sure you're going to be okay alone with her?" Carisi asks in a tone of quiet concern, the two men pulling Amanda aside so they can converse somewhat privately while still keeping Olivia in their sights. "We can stay, if you want us to. I know you're still not feeling one hundred percent after your bout with the flu, and it looks like she's going to be quite a handful while these pain meds are still in her system. The doc told us that she can take two Percocet every four hours as needed, so she might be behaving like this for awhile to come."

"I'm alright, Carisi," Amanda assures him, clasping her co-worker's forearm briefly before craning her neck to make sure Olivia is still on the couch and is behaving herself. "I was able to get a few hours of sleep tonight, which is more than I can say for you guys. You've been at the hospital all night and you should both go home and get some rest. I'll text you around lunchtime to give you an update on how things are going and if you want to stop by again, that would be great."

They chat for a few more minutes, Fin and Carisi filling Amanda in on everything she needs to know about Olivia's injuries and care and the amount of time it will take her to recover, their discussion regularly interrupted by the loud conversation that Olivia is having with herself on the couch, whatever is being talked about proving to be quite hilarious to the older woman. After a round of goodbyes is said and Fin and Carisi ask yet again if Amanda is going to be okay looking after Olivia alone, she busies herself with getting everything set up, emptying and organizing the stuff she had brought in her overnight bag, as well as all of the medical paraphernalia that has been sent home with Olivia from the hospital.

"Mandy, can you give me your opinion on something?"

"Hmm?" she murmurs distractedly, cursing under her breath when a bottle of narcotics slip from her grip and roll onto the floor, reaching over with a grunt to retrieve it. "Sure, Liv."

"What do you think of these?"

"Of what...? _Shit_ , Olivia!" Amanda's jaw drops open when she whirls around to see her lieutenant standing there with her shirt pulled up to her chin, no bra in sight and bare breasts on display, smooth olive skin gleaming in the dim lighting of the living room and the bottle of medication promptly slipping from her grasp again.

"I was always really proud of them when I was younger, but now that I'm getting a bit older..." Olivia trails off in a doubtful tone, her nose wrinkling adorably as she contemplates the current state of her voluptuous chest. "Are they still nice? They're not quite as perky as they used to be."

"Uh, well, they're looking pretty damn perky to me," Amanda mumbles around the lump that is rising swiftly inside her throat, barely able to choke the words out as she struggles to look away from the alluring sight of her boss' stunning breasts, a fiery blush spreading rapidly across her pale cheeks.

"Really? You think so?" She watches as Olivia's fingers drift down to tweak her own nipples in an absent gesture, the other woman apparently lost in thought, dark eyes appearing hazy and muddled as she stares off into the distance.

"Liv, I'm going to have to ask you to stop doing that," Amanda sputters in desperation, her gaze remaining glued to the perfect mounds of soft flesh despite her attempts to look elsewhere, and a light sheen of sweat breaking out along her forehead. "Put your shirt down right now, please."

"I don't want to," Olivia replies with a pout, raising the garment so high that it is practically covering her face now, the older woman flapping the material back and forth in a quick motion with her uninjured hand. "It's hot in here."

"Well, I can help you get changed into a light pair of pajamas, then," Amanda offers rationally, although the thought of seeing Olivia in an even further state of undress causes a rush of moisture to pool at the juncture of her thighs, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as she tries to reign in her escalating desire.

"Can I tell you something?" Olivia whispers in a conspiratorial tone, slowly lowering the shirt over her breasts as Amanda experiences a strange combination of relief and disappointment.

"I don't know if I want to hear it," she blurts out honestly, at once curious and afraid of what Olivia is about to say.

"I don't normally wear pajamas at night," Olivia confesses in a hushed voice, clearly not paying attention to what Amanda has just said. "Usually when I get home from work, I just take my clothes off and stay like that for the evening. Sometimes after a long day at the precinct, I like to lie naked on my couch while I drink an entire bottle of wine."

"Wow...well, okay, then. Thank you for sharing that, Liv. It's nice to know that my lieutenant turns into a drunk nudist in her spare time." There is a hint of sarcasm in Amanda's response, mixed in with some concern at the amount of drinking her boss engages in, and more provocative mental images that she could definitely do without right now.

"Sometimes I even cook naked," Olivia continues with a shrug and a smile, her shirt pooling around her stomach as she lets go of the garment and allowing Amanda another peek at flawless olive skin. "You have to be really careful if you're going to do that, though. I've learned the hard way so many times." The brunette lets out a musical laugh, Amanda unable to remember a time where she has seen Olivia in such a lighthearted and carefree mood and wishing the present circumstances were not the result of narcotics. "I actually love being naked."

"Yes, I've noticed," she answers wryly, reaching out to gently pull Olivia's shirt the rest of the way down and thereby covering up every inch of smooth skin, her mind wandering into dangerous territory as she ruminates on just how comfortable the other woman is in her presence and wondering if there could be more than just a drug-induced reason for all of Olivia's unusual actions that night.

Amanda doesn't dare let her thoughts stray any further in a direction that they seem determined to head in more often than not lately, resolving to keep her mind out of the gutter and not get her hopes up when she considers that Olivia might actually feel something more for her than mere friendship. She knows that she needs to stay focused on taking care of the older woman in her time of need and that any discussion revolving around the possibility of deeper feelings would be beyond inappropriate at this time, deciding that she will be firm in her efforts to get Olivia tucked into bed for the night so her boss can have some time to rest instead of prancing around the apartment in a half-dressed, injured state.

Amanda opens her mouth to tell Olivia that it's time to get ready for bed and she will not listen to any arguments on the contrary, when the brunette begins speaking before she can get a word out, Amanda's heart leaping inside her chest at her loopy lieutenant's husky inquiry.

"I'm really hot and I still need to wash off the germs from the hospital, so what'll it be, Mandy? Are you going to help me take a shower or give me a sponge bath? Take your pick."


	2. Narcotics and Nudity

**This chapter picks up right where the previous one left off.**

 **Just another reminder that Olivia will be very out of character for a lot of this story due to the pain meds she is taking, and Noah, Jesse and Frannie don't exist. I also changed a little bit of Amanda's backstory.  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

Amanda stands awkwardly in her lieutenant's living room as she tries to come up with a suitable response to the options that Olivia has just presented her with, both choices as enticing as they are inappropriate. Her heart is hammering wildly inside her chest and there is sweat slicked underneath her arms as her jaw works but no sound comes out, watching as Olivia's eyebrows raise expectantly, the older woman clearly awaiting an answer and not willing to let this subject drop.

Before she can even begin to formulate any kind of reply, Olivia is rushing to speak, the brunette's uninjured hand fiddling with the bottom of her shirt like she is intending on raising the material to expose her breasts once again, and Amanda praying that doesn't happen. "There _is_ something else we can do instead, Mandy."

"Oh? And what's that?" she asks warily, hoping the third option doesn't involve seeing her boss completely naked, her throat going dry when Olivia voices her next suggestion and she realizes that her own nudity is now being included in the latest proposition.

"We can take a bath together," Olivia offers coyly and Amanda jumps when her phone suddenly begins ringing in the back pocket of her jeans, relieved for an interruption from a conversation that is very quickly spiraling out of control and causing the moisture at the juncture of her thighs to pool even further.

"That won't be happening, Liv," she replies very firmly, removing her phone and blowing out an exasperated breath when she sees her sister's name on the screen. "Look, I really need to take this so I want you to stay in the living room for a minute, okay? Please sit back down on the couch and don't move."

Amanda's voice remains stern while she speaks, holding up a hand to ward off any impending arguments from Olivia as she steps into the doorway of the older woman's bedroom, half expecting the brunette to disregard what she has just said and do something ridiculous the second she disappears from sight. To her great surprise, Olivia plops herself back down on the cushions with a heavy sigh, tucking her legs beneath her body and resting her head on one of the pillows before closing her eyes and not uttering another word.

Amanda feels a slight ache in her heart as she observes the other woman's somewhat vulnerable position on the couch, Olivia curled into herself like the pain medication has stopped working and she is tired and hurting. She briefly considers just not answering Kim's phone call as she ducks further into the darkened bedroom and tries to ignore the strong urge to snuggle up next to Olivia on the cushions and offer her some comfort, knowing that she needs to find out what's going on with her family member.

Amanda has more than enough to worry about right now without her wayward sibling's seemingly neverending troubles being thrown into the mix, but they are still working on repairing their relationship and keeping in touch after Kim had moved back home to Atlanta the previous year to stay with their mother, so she figures it wouldn't be right to just blow her off. This is now the second middle-of-the-night communication that she has received in the last couple of hours, though, and she hopes it doesn't turn out to be another call from the hospital but steels herself for the worst when she answers.

"Kim, what's going on? It's four o'clock in the morning," Amanda states without giving a proper greeting, swiping her long bangs out of her face with an irritated gesture. "Please tell me you're not in the hospital."

"The hospital? No, 'Manda, I'm at Mama's house," Kim replies with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Did I wake you? Is this a good time to talk?"

"Four a.m. is generally not a good time for a chat but no, you didn't wake me," Amanda says hurriedly as she peers out the door, grateful to see that Olivia is still in the same position on the couch but not wanting to get sucked into a long conversation with her sister if it isn't an emergency. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, no, not really," Kim hedges with a whine in her tone, Amanda rolling her eyes in return because she can already sense that this is a discussion she is not going to enjoy. "I haven't been able to sleep properly because Mama and I aren't getting along too well right now and I was wondering if I could borrow a bit of money? I haven't saved up enough from my new job to move out on my own just yet, but I'm not sure how much longer I can stay here without one of us killing the other."

"You're seriously calling me in the middle of the night to ask if I can lend you money that you're unlikely to ever pay back?" Amanda grouses as she pinches the bridge of her nose in exhausted frustration, wanting nothing more than to get Olivia settled in for the night and then collapse onto the lieutenant's couch for some much-needed sleep.

She leans her head against the wall and lets her eyes slip closed as Kim launches into a detailed explanation of why it would be beneficial for Amanda to give her several hundred dollars, tuning the younger woman out after a few minutes and almost drifting off into slumber as she stands there in Olivia's dark bedroom. When an unexpected noise suddenly drowns out Kim's voice and wrenches her from near-sleep, Amanda's eyelids fly open in alarm, cocking her head to the side when she recognizes the sound of running water.

"Oh, shit! Kim, I really need to go!" She abruptly cuts off more of her sibling's rambling and tosses her phone onto the bed before sprinting into the bathroom on somewhat wobbly legs that are still weak from her recent bout with the flu and current lack of sleep.

Olivia is leaning precariously over the tub while pouring half a bottle of bubble bath into the rushing water with her uninjured hand, her shirt pulled completely over her head this time and hanging off of the cast on her wrist like she was unable to slide the garment all the way over the plaster and has given up, the material swinging back and forth with every movement. The older woman's dress pants are unzipped and pooling loosely around her hips, allowing a tantalizing peek of the white cotton panties that lay beneath, Amanda stifling a groan and quickly averting her gaze when her boss turns toward her with a giant grin stretching across her bruised face.

"Dear god, Olivia, how many times am I going to see your boobs tonight?" she mutters under her breath, darting forward to turn the water off and shaking her head at the large mountain of bubbles that are rising over the side.

"As many times as you want," Olivia replies with a shrug, giving a little shimmy with her hips as Amanda gulps hard and tries to ignore the way her lieutenant's perfect breasts bounce enticingly with the action, that fiery red blush burning across her cheeks once again.

"I thought I told you to stay on the couch and not move," she grumbles with annoyance and concern, trying desperately to cover up the blatant desire in her tone and looking around for a towel but unable to locate one from where she is standing.

"I can take a bath if I want to," Olivia responds with a pout and a glare, throwing the container of bubble bath onto the floor and planting one hand on her waist. "I'm a grown-up and I'm also your boss. You can't tell me what to do. I tell _you_ what to do."

"I can tell you what to do while you're under the influence of narcotics and engaging in unsafe behavior," Amanda argues as she gestures toward the tub and Olivia's unsteady gait, cursing inwardly as she does everything possible to keep her gaze trained away from her superior's voluptuous bare chest. "You can barely stand up without falling over and you're going to get your cast and stitches soaking wet. You haven't slept all night and you need to get some rest. I'll help you with whatever you want after you get some sleep, but right now you're going to bed and that's final."

"Mandy is a meanie," Olivia hisses snarkily as Amanda grasps the taller figure gently around her midsection and begins to guide her slowly from the room, sidestepping the bubbles that have spilled across the tiles from both the overturned bottle and the tub that is filled way too high with water. "I'm not even allowed do what I want in my own home. You're so bossy!"

"Oh yeah, I'm such a monster," she snaps in return, rapidly losing her patience with the situation as she leads Olivia into the bedroom. "I left my warm and comfortable bed in the middle of the night when I was _finally_ getting a decent sleep after being so sick, and rushed over here to take care of my childish and ungrateful lieutenant who can't even say a simple thank you and do as she's told so she doesn't get hurt any worse than she already is. Wow, I'm such a terrible person."

Amanda stops talking abruptly as she realizes that her fatigue and the lingering remnants of the flu have caught up to her and she is getting angry and exasperated with a person who is not in her right mind at the moment, throwing a glance in Olivia's direction and horrified to see those big brown eyes swiftly welling up with tears. Olivia's chin is trembling and her expression is distraught, all of the previous happiness and exuberance seemingly sucked right out of her as she pulls away roughly, and Amanda is instantly contrite.

"Liv, I'm really sorry," she says softly, reminding herself that her normally tough boss might be overly sensitive right now. "I'm just worried about you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt again."

Before Amanda can say another word in an attempt to soothe her, Olivia has climbed clumsily onto the mattress and yanked the covers over her head with a small grunt of pain, wriggling around beneath the blankets while Amanda stares helplessly at the shapeless lump and tries to decide how to proceed from here. Exhausted laughter is bubbling just below the surface of the worry and frustration that has been mixing in with her inappropriate feelings of arousal every time she sees Olivia without a shirt on, and she knows that she needs to hold it inside so the other woman does not become more upset or offended than she already is.

"Liv, come out of there, honey," Amanda coaxes gently, laying a hand on the mound of the covers and scratching her nails against the soft material. "I said I was sorry. Let me help you get changed into some pajamas. You don't have a top on and you're still wearing your work pants. That can't be too comfortable."

"You told me to go to bed, so that's exactly what I did. I won't bother you anymore." Olivia's voice is muffled and wounded, sounding several decades younger than she actually is. "Goodnight, Mandy."

"Olivia..." Amanda releases a discouraged breath and scrubs her hands over face before raking them back through her hair, feeling completely out of her element now and wondering how to deal with this new version of her lieutenant. "Can you please just come out of there so I know you're okay?"

When she doesn't get a response, Amanda decides to take a chance and peel the blankets away from the quivering form just enough to get a look at Olivia's expression and make sure the older woman isn't crying under there. The brunette's face is pushed into one of the pillows, dark hair spread out around her head in a messy halo and the cast on her wrist curled protectively into her chest, and when Olivia peeks up at her with one large brown eye, Amanda's heart clenches at the neat row of stitches lining her forehead and the bruises dotting her cheekbone

She is overcome with a wave of sorrow and regret at how sharply she has spoken to someone who is injured and in pain, and she reaches out to smooth a hand over Olivia's hair, intending on apologizing again but this time much more profusely, when the older woman levels another glare in Amanda's direction and her tongue pokes out from between her lips.

"Did you seriously just stick your tongue out at me?" Amanda asks in disbelief, eyebrows flying high on her forehead as she sputters out an unamused chuckle and the sympathy that she has been feeling begins to dissipate somewhat. "Alright, I give up, Liv. Have it your way. Just stay there and act like a grumpy, immature child, then."

Amanda heaves a sigh and grabs a pillow and her phone from the bed, torn between throttling Olivia and sliding under the covers to hold her as she gets settled on the hard floor, but quite sure that the gesture wouldn't be welcome and aware of how inappropriate it would be since Olivia isn't fully clothed. She is far too tired to get changed into the pajamas that she has brought with her from her own apartment, and doesn't even consider going out to sleep by herself on the couch or heading back into the bathroom to let all the water drain out of the tub.

Amanda is afraid to leave Olivia alone for even a second while she is on these mind-altering drugs, terrified that the other woman will do something stupid and end up with even more injuries than she already has, and privately admitting that she doesn't know how much more of Olivia's free-spirited nudity she can handle tonight. Her emotions are bouncing so quickly between fear, annoyance, worry and arousal, that Amanda feels like she is suffering from whiplash as she lets her eyelids flutter shut and winces at the tiny squeak of pain that sounds from above as she listens to Olivia shifting around on the mattress, hoping they can both get some rest and the drama is over for the remainder of the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Amanda hears when she slowly begins rising to consciousness again is the distinct sound of splashing water. Gritting her teeth, she raises her head from the floor and squints into the early morning light that is seeping through the curtains, unsurprised when she sees that the bed above her is a pile of twisted sheets and blankets but is otherwise empty.

" _Argh_ , for fuck's sake, Olivia," she mutters in exasperation, her limbs feeling like dead weight as she rubs her fists over her eyelids in an effort to fully awaken and taking note that only a couple of hours have passed since she had fallen asleep.

Feeling no more refreshed than she had earlier, Amanda struggles to her feet with a grunt, back aching from her time spent lying on the cold tiles, and stumbles into the hallway toward the bathroom. "Olivia Benson, you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" she calls out in a warning tone, even though she knows it is futile and the older woman is already in the tub.

"Mandy, come and join me!" a slurred, jovial voice calls back, and Amanda groans as she rests her hand on the half-closed door, unsure of whether or not she should push it open and go inside.

"Wow, you are pretty persistent there, Liv," she replies wearily, projecting her voice through the small space between the door and the wall. "I think the narcotics are having a detrimental effect on either your listening skills or your short-term memory, since I seem to recall telling you multiple times not that long ago that it's unsafe for you to be taking a bath or a shower right now. Especially by yourself."

"Well, duh, that's one of the reasons I invited you to join me," Olivia says with a flirtatious giggle, the splashing of water becoming louder as if the brunette can hardly contain her enthusiasm. "You can get naked too and keep me safe while I bathe. And there's nothing wrong with my listening skills or my memory. I just didn't want to follow your rules."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty, Liv," Amanda answers dryly with a roll of her eyes, pushing the door open a little further and getting a glimpse of a bare foot sticking out of the tub. "I'm a little concerned that your cast is getting wet, though. And I don't want you to slip and fall while you're in there."

"I _am_ a bit dizzy," Olivia admits with a snicker, Amanda instantly straightening up at these words and stepping into the room as she announces her presence, but covering her eyes with her hands to afford the other woman a bit of privacy. "I had to take more pills after you fell asleep because it hurt so much."

"How many did you take?" Amanda demands worriedly, chancing a peek through her fingers and noting with relief that Olivia's cast is propped up on the side of the tub and wrapped in a towel.

"Just two," the older woman responds in an apathetic tone, her head lolling limply on her shoulders as she speaks. "But I feel like I took twenty. The entire room is spinning."

"Olivia, this is exactly why I didn't want you taking a bath," Amanda sighs harshly, removing her hands from her face and glancing with dismay at the puddles of water and remnants of bubbles that are strewn across the floor, while still keeping her gaze averted from her boss' nude form. "We're going to get you out of there and then walk very carefully back to your bedroom, okay?"

"Sounds good, Mandy!"

Before Amanda can warn the brunette to take things slowly and that she will help her out of the tub, Olivia is suddenly leaping to her feet and sending a huge wave of water cascading over the side, Amanda springing forward in a fit of panic to wrap her arms around the glistening figure of her naked lieutenant and catching her before she falls. There are bubbles clinging to Olivia's stunning body and sliding languidly down her olive skin, the other woman feeling slippery and smooth in Amanda's embrace, the scent of lilacs rising up to engulf them as she feels Olivia bury her face in her neck and press a tiny kiss to the heated skin there.

"Oh my god, you're killing me here, Liv," Amanda murmurs in agony as she tightens her grip around Olivia's slick curves, wanting nothing more than to reciprocate the second kiss that is now being placed on the side of her neck but knowing that she cannot. "I think I'm in hell."

"Mmm, well, I'm in heaven," Olivia replies in a breathy voice, Amanda feeling two fingers walking themselves playfully across her back as the older woman molds their bodies even closer together and droplets of water soak through her clothes. "Hold me tighter, okay? I need a hug. I was so scared at the hospital."

Amanda is very surprised to hear this uncharacteristic admission from Olivia, her rampant desire waning a little as she pulls back just enough so they are standing eye to eye with their arms still wrapped around one another, the expression on Olivia's face turning from sultry to fragile and tugging on her heartstrings. "Why were you scared?"

"I don't like needles," Olivia says softly, those shimmering brown eyes boring straight into Amanda's blue orbs with an open, truthful look. "They took lots of blood from me and put an IV in my arm. I wanted to cry but I had to be brave because the nurses and doctors and Fin and Carisi were all there. A lieutenant isn't supposed to cry, especially in front of her sergeant and detective."

"Oh, honey." Amanda trails a gentle hand over Olivia's bruised cheekbone, her anger and frustration melting in the face of the older woman's unexpected confession, and intent on reassuring and comforting her boss. "Everyone cries sometimes, even lieutenants. It's okay, you're allowed."

"I kept wishing you were there to hold my hand," Olivia mumbles in a hushed tone and Amanda instantly obliges her when she leans back in for another hug, her arms closing protectively around the taller woman and a lump rising in her throat at this unanticipated revelation and Olivia's need for physical contact.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," she whispers in a heartfelt tone, silently cursing her teammates for not informing her of Olivia's injuries as soon as they had happened. "But I'm here now and I promise to hold your hand whenever you need me to."

"Thanks, Mandy!" Amanda doesn't even have to look at Olivia's expression to know that there is a broad smile stretching across her face now, the cheesy tone a definite indication of the change in atmosphere, and she rolls her eyes affectionately, shaking her head at the quick mood swings as she feels the older woman wiggling excitedly in her embrace now. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I'm happy to be here too, Liv," Amanda says sincerely, realizing that despite her utter frustration and exhaustion with the situation, there is nowhere she would rather be. "Now how about we get you out of here and back to bed, okay? We should try to get a few more hours of rest. Did you get any sleep at all before taking your bath?"

"Nope!" Olivia answers cheerfully, sounding completely unconcerned with the situation. "I just kept looking over the side of the bed to watch you sleep. You looked like such a beautiful little angel. It took my breath away."

"Wow, Liv, I'm not sure if that's really sweet or really creepy, but thanks," Amanda mutters as the blush that is staining her cheeks grows even darker at this compliment and she catches a glimpse of their entwined forms in the steamy mirror, her eyes trailing down to Olivia's toned backside before she wrenches her gaze away.

It takes a few minutes to help Olivia out of the tub and get her dried off, and for the two of them to navigate around the mess on the floor, the older woman refusing to put any pajamas on when they reach the bedroom and climbing under the covers while still in the nude. Amanda is too tired to engage in another argument and simply makes sure that Olivia is as comfortable as possible before taking up her previous position on the floor, repeatedly declining to join the lieutenant beneath the blankets no matter how much Olivia begs and pleads, her heart pounding at the thought of shedding her own damp clothing so they can cuddle naked together.

She ends up having to tell Olivia that it is time to be quiet now, the other woman babbling on and on about anything and everything and the various topics of conversation making Amanda's head spin, relieved when Olivia finally complies and the room descends into silence. It is all that Amanda can do to keep from screaming when she hears her phone buzz as soon as her heavy eyelids begin drooping closed, prepared to rip her sister a new one as she fully expects to see Kim's name on the screen, followed by a litany of complaints in her message. She is surprised and confused to find out that the text is from Olivia, her brow deeply furrowed as she clicks onto the message and trying to hold in a snort of laughter when she reads what the older woman has written.

 _"Are you still mad at me for not following the rules and getting naked and taking a bath without your permission, Mandy?"_

"No, I'm not mad anymore, Liv," Amanda replies aloud instead of messaging back, shifting on the hard floor and seeking a more comfortable position. "Why couldn't you just ask me that, though? Why did you send me a text?"

"Because you told me to be quiet," Olivia responds in a loud whisper, Amanda biting her lip to hold in another wave of laughter at her superior's poor attempt to keep her voice lowered.

"Ah, so you do know how to follow the rules," Amanda chuckles affectionately before turning serious. "Look, I'm sorry that I've lost my patience with you a few times. But I'm not mad at all, okay? I just want you to get a good sleep and start healing so you can feel better and come back to work. We're going to miss you while you're gone."

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Olivia's voice is very soft now, that vulnerable note evident once again, and Amanda is instantly scrambling onto her knees to lean over the bed, one hand planted on the mattress and the other reaching over to clasp the brunette's uninjured shoulder as she seeks to reassure.

"I promise I'm not mad, Liv," she replies tenderly, giving her boss a brief squeeze and impulsively placing a kiss on her forehead just below the line of tiny stitches. "Please stop worrying about that and just go to sleep, okay? We can talk more after we both get some rest."

Amanda settles back down on the floor after Olivia gives her a fatigued nod and a crooked smile that has her heart flip-flopping inside her chest, the buzz of another text message causing her eyes to fly open again as soon as they have closed, and a long sigh escaping from her mouth. Her throat goes dry when she sees what's written on the screen, immediately reminded of being awakened several hours earlier in her apartment when the first text from Olivia had kicked off this whole chaotic adventure between them.

Amanda decides to just give up on getting any more sleep as she shifts restlessly on the tiles in an effort to ease the growing ache between her legs, sweat blooming on her skin and breath coming out in a ragged gasp as she stares hard at the short sentence on her phone, Olivia's words causing her simmering arousal to explode.

 _"I'm still horny."_


	3. Confusion on the Couch

**This was supposed to be the final chapter of the story, but of course there will be one more update after this, lol. I can never seem to end my fics in the number of chapters I had originally intended. Sorry for the delay in posting! I'll try to get the next one done more quickly. :)**

 **This chapter picks up right where the previous one left off. Just another reminder that Noah, Jesse and Frannie don't exist in this story.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Amanda continues to stare at the suggestive message on her screen, the device slicked with sweat in her shaking hand, and tries to formulate an appropriate response either through text or by speaking, blowing out a frustrated breath when she fails to come up with anything. She is quite tempted to send a return message that is blatantly honest and has to stop herself from typing _"I'm horny too"_ into her phone, knowing full well how inappropriate it would be to enable Olivia's lewd behavior while the older woman isn't in her right mind.

There is a tinge of sadness that accompanies Amanda's rampant desire, achingly aware that Olivia is only acting this way as a consequence of the drugs, and that she likely feels nothing more than friendship toward her subordinate. This heartbreaking awareness, along with the need to stop being a distraction for Olivia and let her get some sleep, propels Amanda into a sitting position on the floor as she decides that it would be a better idea to go out to the living room and rest on the couch.

She freezes suddenly on the tiles when soft, off-key singing starts drifting down from the bed above her, recognizing a song that she used to listen to as a teenager and giggle with her friends about as they sang along to the racy lyrics.

 _"I don't want_ _anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself."_

"Olivia, what you are doing up there?" Amanda demands with no small amount of alarm and arousal, deliberately turning her head away and staring at the wall so she doesn't accidentally catch a glimpse of something she shouldn't be seeing.

"Remember when I told you how I like to take off all my clothes and drink wine when I get home from the precinct?" a coy voice responds, Amanda tilting her head to the side with a wary frown.

"Yes, I certainly do," she replies dryly, rubbing a fist over her tired eyes and keeping her gaze trained firmly on the wall, knowing that she will never forget hearing about her boss' startling post-work activities. "I'm surprised _you_ actually remember telling me that, though, considering how much medication you're on right now."

"Oh, I remember, Mandy. And do you want to know what else I like to do?" Olivia's tone is husky and flirtatious, Amanda wiping a shaking arm over her damp forehead as the ache between her legs grows even stronger.

"Well, I think I can hazard a guess," she murmurs as a ragged intake of breath sounds above her and she tries not to picture what is going on beneath those blankets, feeling somewhat panicked as that need to flee becomes more pronounced. "Look, Olivia, I think it would be better if I went out to the living room for a few hours so we can both get some rest, okay? Sharing your bedroom doesn't seem to be working out very well for us."

"Why isn't it working out?" As if a switch has been flipped, Olivia's voice instantly changes from sultry to wounded like her feelings have been hurt very deeply, all movement on the mattress ceasing and Amanda rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Do I really need to answer that question, Liv? I think you can figure it out for yourself." Amanda makes sure to keep her tone light and breezy, only gently chastising her lieutenant instead of being downright stern, aware that Olivia is extremely sensitive at the moment and is taking everything she says far too personally. "I want to keep an eye on you and make sure you're okay, but I think it would be best if I give you some privacy for a little while."

Amanda's jeans are pasted to her legs with sweat and she desperately tries to suppress the urge to pull the zipper down and reach her fingers inside to relieve the growing tension between her thighs, squirming uncomfortably on the floor before struggling to her feet. She keeps her gaze averted from the bed and tries not to imagine the nude body of her lieutenant splayed out beneath the covers, Olivia's own fingers doing God knows what under there.

"Do you want some wine, Mandy?" Olivia's voice has that sultry smooth quality once again, like she has already forgotten that Amanda is abandoning her in favor of escape, her drug-addled brain swinging from one thought to the next with lightning-quick speed.

 _"No,"_ Amanda replies firmly, even though the prospect of downing not only a glass of wine but possibly the entire bottle, is not unappealing to her at the moment.

"Well, can you get me some?"

"Olivia, you have narcotics in your system. You can't mix them with alcohol," Amanda groans with a mixture of frustration and exhaustion, trying it ignore the drawn-out whine of protest from the brunette that sounds in response.

"Aww, you're no fun. I didn't expect you to be such a party pooper, Mandy."

"Oh, Olivia, this is definitely _not_ a party," Amanda laughs tiredly, her gaze accidentally straying over to the bed and noticing that her boss is watching her very intently.

"Well, it's a slumber party, isn't it? Because you slept over?" Olivia's head is cocked to the side and a deep frown is pulling her eyebrows together as she seems to be thinking very hard about this scenario. "And since it's a slumber party, we should probably share the bed. We can gossip and tell jokes and ghost stories and stuff. That's what you do at a sleepover, isn't it?"

"Liv, it's been a very long time since I've had a sleepover with a friend, so I don't really remember," Amanda replies with a muffled laugh as she scrubs her hands over her face. "And we can't share a bed when you're not wearing any clothes."

"But I like being naked."

"I know you do," Amanda sighs as she wobbles slightly on legs that are trembling with fatigue and the aftermath of her bout with the flu. "And that's perfectly fine, Liv. You should be able to do what you want in your own apartment and maybe I've been too strict with you since I got here, but you deserve some privacy if you want to stay naked."

"Is that all we are?" Olivia asks abruptly, Amanda thrown off by this odd question that doesn't seem to make much sense and chancing another glance over at her boss, feeling extremely confused now.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You said it's been a long time since you've had a sleepover with a friend," Olivia clarifies in an unreadable tone, those penetrating dark eyes practically boring a hole right through her with the force of their intensity. "So is that all we are? Just friends?"

"Well, yes," Amanda hedges after a moment's pause, deciding to tread very carefully with the unexpected turn this discussion has taken and not let on just how deep her feelings go. "You're my lieutenant and I'm your detective, but I also consider us to be friends."

"Oh. Well, okay." Olivia sounds quite disappointed by this answer and Amanda's curiosity is piqued, her heart swelling with a sudden hope that she tries to push back down.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep, Liv," she says softly, reminding herself once again that this conversation is likely a product of the heavy pain medication and nothing else "I'll be out in the living room if you need anything, but try to relax and get some rest, alright? And no more showers or baths, are we clear on that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia replies in a very serious tone, the older woman straightening up on the mattress and giving her a salute, Amanda's lips twitching with amusement as she turns away and that persistent arousal coiling low in her belly when she notices the blankets slip from Olivia's chest.

She studiously avoids looking at those perfect bare breasts and pads into the hallway while blowing out a prolonged breath, determined to get some much-needed rest even if sleep continues to elude her. Amanda is so hot and bothered by all of the uncharacteristic interactions with Olivia over the past several hours, that she cannot stand to wear clothing for even one more second, glancing around furtively before deciding to take a page from Olivia's book and strip almost everything off.

Once she sheds her shirt and jeans and makes sure to sling the garments over the back of the couch instead of leaving them in a messy pile on the floor like she usually does, Amanda stands there for a moment and closes her eyes, letting the cool air of the apartment wash over her trembling body. Her eyelids fly back open in alarm when she hears a creak from Olivia's bedroom, diving onto the couch and pulling a blanket from the armrest to quickly cover up the skimpy bra and panties set that she had thrown on in a hasty manner before rushing from her home in the middle of the night.

Amanda listens intently for a moment, prepared to chastise Olivia for getting out of bed yet again, but relaxes into the cushions when blessed silence descends over the apartment instead. Relieved that the older woman has finally calmed down and is actually being quiet, she settles deeper into the sofa even though she knows that she should be getting back up and putting the pajamas on that she had packed in her overnight bag, but Amanda's eyelids are drooping closed again before she can move.

Despite her earlier resolution to just give up on getting any more sleep, slumber comes swiftly now, extreme exhaustion and the remnants of the flu combining together to suck Amanda beneath the black veil of consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sun is shining brightly through the windows and painting the walls with brilliant yellow light when Amanda awakens again, her brain muddled with confusion as it takes her a moment to remember where she is and what's going on. Sleepy blue eyes blink open with a frown when she feels a heavy weight against her chest, the body of another person pinning her to the cushions and pushing her down, rendering her completely helpless and unable shove the curvy figure away.

Panic is rising swiftly inside Amanda's chest and it takes her another moment to realize that it is just Olivia lying on top of her, spotting the older woman's cast propped beside her head on the pillow when her tired gaze darts around the room in an effort to make sense of things, the lieutenant's face tucked into her shoulder and a mess of dark hair spilling across Amanda's chest. The relief that begins to flood through her system quickly switches back to blatant panic when she recalls being too fatigued to change into her pajamas before falling asleep and guessing that Olivia has remained in the nude after Amanda had left her alone, based on what she can feel right now.

The other woman's bare skin is pressing right into her own, the bra and panties that Amanda had been wearing beneath her clothes barely enough to cover her private parts, and she doesn't even have to peek beneath the blanket they are sharing to know that Olivia's intimate areas are about to be put on full display again if they so much as shift positions on the couch. Amanda is completely torn as that familiar desire is making itself known again in the pulsing sensation between her legs and the moisture that is pooling in her underwear, and a small part of her wants to stay just the way they are, curled up together on the cushions like the loving couple she so desperately wants them to be.

But she knows how wrong it is to continue snuggling with the other woman while they are both in similar states of undress and Olivia hasn't been in her right mind since being on the pain medication, and Amanda decides that it would be best to wake her up, steeling herself for the probable mortification that is about to come.

"Liv," she hisses frantically, unable to keep her voice calm as she shakes the brunette's uninjured shoulder gently, making sure not to jostle her too much and trying to ignore the way their breasts are touching. "You need to wake up right now."

Olivia is silent and still on top of her, the lieutenant appearing dead to the world as Amanda struggles to suck in a deep breath, and it takes several attempts before she finally begins to stir, Olivia letting out a prolonged groan and shifting against Amanda in a way that has her gritting her teeth to keep her heightening arousal at bay.

"Amanda?" Olivia's slack face appears from where it has been buried in her shoulder, the neat line of stitches standing out on the pale skin of her forehead and sleep lines creasing her bruised cheeks. "What's going on?"

Amanda simultaneously becomes aware of two things; Olivia's proper use of her first name, the only time the older woman hasn't referred to her as 'Mandy' since coming home from the hospital, and the muffled sound of her phone buzzing in the bedroom. She realizes that she must have forgotten the device in her haste to escape the erotic activity that had been taking place underneath Olivia's covers earlier, and squints at the clock on the wall, the blurry numbers informing her that it's getting close to noon.

There is a vague thought floating through Amanda's mind; a dull insistence probing at the corners of her brain and trying to remind her that she was supposed to do something important but has forgotten what it was. Her scattered thoughts are interrupted by the loud gasp that sounds right beside her ear; the noise seemingly a combination of embarrassment and pain, and she cranes her neck to get a better look at Olivia.

"Oh my god, my wrist _hurts_ ," the older woman whimpers loudly, one leg moving between Amanda's thighs and pressing deliciously against her core when Olivia shifts again, Amanda quickly stifling an aroused groan and trying to edge slightly away. "And my shoulder is killing me. I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

It is quite obvious that the pain meds are beginning to wear off and that Olivia hadn't taken another dose while Amanda has been sleeping, and the prospect of coming face to face with her now-sober lieutenant leaves her feeling relieved and terrified at the same time. They are in such a ridiculously compromising position, Olivia's bare skin pressing so tantalizingly into her own, and Amanda scrambles to say something, anything at all, to ease the extreme embarrassment and give an explanation for the situation, although she has no idea why or when Olivia had crept out to the living room to join her on the couch.

"I was having bad dreams," Olivia suddenly murmurs as if she has been reading her detective's mind and is remembering what had happened when they had parted ways, a hint of that immature vulnerability still evident in her tone. "I was in the emergency room and the doctor was trying to put this giant needle in my arm, and when I woke up, you weren't there and I had to find you."

"I came out here to let you get some rest," Amanda reminds the older woman gently, stroking tentative fingers through wild tangles of dark hair, Olivia's gaze locking with her own and the two of them staring intently at each other. "You needed some sleep and it wasn't going to happen while we were sharing a room."

"I'm not wearing any clothes," Olivia whispers as the murky quality of her voice is replaced with a mixture of horror and curiosity, an unreadable emotion simmering underneath. "I'm naked. And I think you are too."

"I'm wearing underwear," Amanda mumbles with a shrug, knowing this isn't much of a consolation as she bites her lip and bright spots of color bloom on her cheeks." I didn't intend for us to wake up this way, Liv, I swear. I fell asleep before I could change into my pajamas, and I didn't know you had come out here."

Before Olivia can respond, they are startled by a sudden aggressive knock at the apartment door and Amanda's phone buzzing again from the bedroom, and it comes to her so swiftly that she almost falls off the couch with the memory; mouthing an 'Oh, shit' as a key rattles in the lock and she recalls telling her co-workers that they could come over at lunchtime. She is guessing there are a string of text messages and missed calls awaiting her on the phone, and is helpless to do anything more than yank the blanket up around their shoulders and try to cover as much of their entwined forms as possible before they are interrupted.

"Damn it," Amanda hears Olivia mutter under her breath as the door swings open and Fin and Carisi come charging inside like men on a mission, concern and fear written across both of their faces as their gazes swing around the living room and finally land on the two women molded together on the cushions.

"What the hell?" Fin stutters out, the older man looking completely stunned at what he sees and his normally cool and collected attitude nowhere to be found as he comes to an abrupt half in his tracks, Carisi nearly bumping into him from behind. "Is this why you haven't been answering your phone, 'Manda? You guys are getting busy with each other on the couch while Carisi and I have been worried sick because we couldn't get ahold of either one of you? I had to use my emergency key to make sure you were both still alive in here."

He squints over at them in clear judgment of their choice of activity while Carisi just stands there awkwardly, the Italian detective staring in slack-jawed and red-faced amazement. "I had no idea there was something going on between the two of you, but couldn't you guys have at least waited until Liv was feeling better before doing this? She must be in a lot of pain."

"Yes, I _am_ in a lot of pain," Olivia barks out in a stern voice that has the men straightening up and listening closely and Amanda sinking down further into the cushions in a puddle of mortification. "And we weren't _'getting busy'_ , as you so eloquently put it, Fin. We just woke up and things are a bit confusing right now. We're trying to figure out what's going on."

Fin at least has the decency to blush and mumble an apology as Carisi shifts back and forth from one foot to the other and chokes out something unintelligible that no one can hear, the younger man looking like he would rather be absolutely anywhere else at the moment. Amanda's heart is pounding at Olivia's angry reaction and the look of pain on her face, taking the chance and running a soothing hand over the soft bare skin of the brunette's back, the gesture hidden by the blanket and concealing them from the prying eyes of their colleagues.

She feels Olivia relax slightly against her chest at the light touch, and her own spike of anger makes itself known when Fin begins speaking again. "We're not the only ones who've been trying to reach you guys. Carisi and I spent the morning at the precinct and Kim called a few times, looking for you, 'Manda. She said something about needing to borrow a lot of money."

" _Argh_ , for fuck's sake," Amanda grits out through clenched teeth, rolling her eyes at the pure absurdity and annoyance of this situation; curled up naked with her boss on the couch while their co-workers stand there in judgmental confusion and her little sister carries on with her usual foolishness, acting like her regular self while everything else seems to be going to hell.

She does not have the time or energy to deal with her wayward sibling's constant issues at the moment, and resolves to call Kim later on when she is fully dressed and not laying beneath the nude body of her lieutenant under the watchful gazes of Fin and Carisi, although the younger of the two men now appears to be trying desperately to look anywhere but directly at them. Fin's arms are crossed over his chest and his brows are furrowed deeply as he seems to be contemplating what to say or do next, and finally just throws his hands up in the air in frustration and stands there in silence.

For a long, awkward moment the entire group is completely quiet, not a single sound to be heard inside the apartment, and Amanda listens to the faint noises of people and traffic outside as she can't help wishing that she was out there with them, away from this messy situation and the mistaken assumptions of her co-workers. A soft hiss of pain from Olivia brings her back to the present circumstances and she rubs a concerned hand over her back again, trying to ignore how good the other woman's silky smooth skin feels against her palm.

"You need to take some more meds, Liv," she encourages gently, arching a questioning eyebrow at the swift shake of Olivia's head.

"I've clearly had far too many pills, if finding myself cuddled up naked with my subordinate is any indication of that." The brunette's voice is low and dry, speaking right into Amanda's ear and obviously trying to keep the male members of their team out of the conversation. "Certain... _things_...are starting to come back to me about last night."

"Uhhh, maybe we should get going, Fin," Carisi speaks up in a tone that they are finally able to hear properly, the detective wringing his hands with palpable anxiety while he talks. "I think the ladies have some stuff to sort out and us being here is probably just making things worse."

"We're here because Amanda was supposed to text or call to let us know how things were going and if we could help out in any way," Fin grouses in response, although he looks just as eager to flee the apartment as his younger colleague does.

"We'll be fine by ourselves," Olivia announces firmly, her voice clipped and tense as the other woman bites off each word, a clear indication that despite the injuries she has suffered and the narcotics she is on, she is still in charge and there is no room for argument. "Amanda and I need to have a discussion."

Amanda gulps hard at this proclamation and can't help longing for the previously goofy version of her superior, wishing to hear the endearing nickname 'Mandy' once again, a monicker that would have irritated her if it had come from anyone else but fills her with warmth when she thinks of it now. A part of her wants nothing more than leap up from the couch and follow the rest of her squad from Olivia's home, making a frenzied bid for freedom and leaving her boss behind to spend the remainder of the day by herself, but she knows that she has to stay right where she is and make sure that Olivia will be okay.

Amanda is fully aware that it's best to just be honest about everything that has occurred over the course of the past several hours, and that she needs to admit her feelings for Olivia and find out if the older woman feels the same way or if her strange, provocative behavior was simply a product of the drugs. As she lays there sprawled beneath the beautiful figure of her lieutenant, Olivia breathing hard against her and a combination of confusion, embarrassment and vulnerability that pulls on Amanda's heartstrings playing over the brunette's features, she chastises herself for the arousal that is still creeping just below the surface.

She is head over heels for this woman and has felt that way for a long time now, and as Fin and Carisi shuffle uncomfortably from the apartment, mumbling more apologies for bursting in so suddenly, Amanda gives another nervous gulp and braces herself for whatever is about to happen next.


	4. Erotic Explosion

**This is the final chapter of the story. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this fic! I had a lot of fun writing this story. :)**

 **Just a reminder that this fic is rated M for mature themes. There is some explicit sexual content in this chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxx

For several minutes following Fin and Carisi's exit from the apartment, the women are silent and unmoving on the couch; remaining right where they are on the cushions in a tangle of trembling limbs and messy hair and naked skin, entwined together beneath the blanket. It's as if they are both glued to the spot with embarrassment; too mortified to begin pulling away from each other and risking the exposure of any bare flesh if they move, the fleeting thought crossing Amanda's mind that maybe Olivia is actually enjoying being this close to her and doesn't want it to end.

She herself is completely torn with this strange situation; a part of her wanting to slide out from under the older woman's nude body and escape to a place where she can be alone with the erotic images inside her head and have some privacy to relieve the rapidly growing tension between her thighs. But the other part wants to stay molded into the sofa and cuddled so intimately with the woman she has such deep and intense feelings for; finally able to be close with Olivia in the way that she has always wanted to be, and a bit more at ease with their current position now that the brunette is thinking clearly and is fully aware of what's going on.

"So...um...we need to talk," Olivia finally mutters, the lieutenant's voice shattering the quiet that has fallen over the living room and causing Amanda to give a slight jolt of surprise as she is swiftly yanked from her reverie.

All of the stern anger seems to have been leached from Olivia's tone, her boss sounding quite uncertain now that they are alone, and Amanda can't help running a tender hand over her back again in an effort to soothe any nervousness and confusion. "Yeah, we should probably have a chat," she agrees softly, trying to get control of her pounding heart as she knows that Olivia can feel it with both of them pressed so tightly together.

"Alright...so as I said before, some things are starting to come back to me from last night," Olivia continues hesitantly, Amanda sucking in a ragged breath when the older woman shifts on top of her in a likely effort to extricate herself from their inappropriate position but ends up rubbing against her in a way that has her skin singing with pleasure and the ache at the juncture of thighs intensifying.

Olivia clearly hears the unexpected noise and comes to an immediate halt, her cheeks reddening as they gaze at one another, and Amanda nearly sighing with relief as she gives an encouraging nod for her boss to keep speaking. There are a myriad of emotions playing out across Olivia's bruised face and Amanda can feel the other woman's heart pumping hard against her own, unsure if her superior will actually say whatever it is that she's been trying to get out.

"You said that you came out here to let me get some rest..." Olivia trails off and her eyes squeeze shut for a few seconds, as if she is steeling herself for what she is about to say next. "Were you telling me the truth about that? Or did you actually come out here because I was acting...weird?"

"Weird in what way?" Amanda hedges after a short pause as her front teeth begin gnawing on her bottom lip, knowing that she has to be honest about everything that has occurred over the past several hours but terrified at the notion of actually telling Olivia everything.

"Just tell me the truth, Amanda," the brunette pleads softly, and again, she can't help missing the endearing nickname 'Mandy' that Olivia had graced her with while under the influence of drugs.

"Well...um...you had to..." Amanda stumbles over her words, searching for the most delicate term she can think of; trying to find exactly the right thing to say in order to assuage how mortified they are both about to feel but unable to come up with anything adequate. "You had to _scratch an itch_ , so to speak. And I thought it would be better if I left you alone while you did that."

Another round of dead silence descends over the apartment, Olivia staring at her with dark eyes the size of saucers and her mouth hanging slightly open, the other woman clearly stunned at this revelation. "Oh my god," she finally utters in a stricken tone, her voice sounding choked up when she answers and her heart fluttering in a frenzied pattern that Amanda can feel through the thin barrier of her bra, Olivia's breasts still brushing her own. "I'm so sorry for behaving inappropriately around you, Amanda. Obviously it wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable, but it was still wrong."

"You didn't," Amanda hastens to assure her, running a comforting hand through wild tangles of brown hair that are spilling over Olivia's shoulders as the older woman hovers above her. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. You made me feel-"

"What?" Olivia prods softly when Amanda abruptly cuts herself off, those giant chocolate orbs swimming with a mixture of fear and curiosity and something else that she can't quite put a finger on.

"Like I had to scratch an itch myself," Amanda sputters out around the huge lump that is rising inside her throat, praying that she is not about to be thrown out of Olivia's home with this awkward confession.

"Oh," Olivia whispers in a barely audible voice, their gazes still locked intently on each other as they engage in the most bizarre conversation that Amanda can ever remember having with another human being. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position...for making you feel that way because of my terrible behavior."

There is a brief pause in the discussion as Olivia clears her throat, Amanda's heart sinking with dread when she begins speaking again. "I think it would be best if we went our separate ways now, okay? I appreciate you coming over to help me out, especially since you're still recovering from the flu, but I'm sure I'll be able to manage on my own from this point on."

"But you just said that your wrist and shoulder were hurting really badly-" Amanda starts to object, Olivia holding up a hand and her tone firm when she interrupts.

"I'm fine, Rollins. Please go home now."

Amanda winces at the terse use of her last name, as it now seems like they have taken another step back from one another while Olivia tries to put some distance between them; going from the silly monicker of 'Mandy', to the proper use of her first name, and ending with 'Rollins', which makes it sound like they are working a case out in the field or having a regular day at the precinct instead of being pressed so intimately together on the couch.

"Okay, Liv, if that's what you really want, I'll leave," Amanda murmurs defeatedly as she begins the process of attempting to untangle herself from the bare limbs of her boss. "But if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call or text me-"

Amanda freezes suddenly as she is overcome by a wave of arousal so intense that an unintended moan rips from her throat, Olivia's knee accidentally grinding hard against her core as they try to pull away from each other and struggle to their feet. Both women come to an immediate halt on the cushions as the shocking sound seems to reverberate throughout the apartment before everything falls silent once again and the only noise is the mingling of their hot breath, Amanda panting wildly and Olivia inhaling and exhaling more slowly, as if she is striving to get ahold of herself.

Amanda is overwhelmed with embarrassment at letting loose with such a lustful and tasteless sound while tangled up in an intimate knot with her lieutenant, but quickly finds that she cannot move without making the noise again or at the risk of something even worse and more personal happening. Olivia's knee is clenched tightly between her thighs as the strong muscles seem to have developed a mind of their own and are clutching very hard onto the shapely limb, drawing it even further into her core to press deliciously against the damp crotch of her underwear.

"Oh _god_ ," Amanda squeaks out amid labored breaths, the two of them locked together in such a cramped position on the cushions that her muscles are screaming in protest but the area between her legs is soaked and aching and begging for relief.

"Um, Olivia, _please_ don't move," she begs in a mortified tone, simultaneously wanting to seek the relief that she so desperately craves by inching just a little bit closer and letting Olivia's knee do the rest, but knowing that she can't just lay here beneath the naked body of her lieutenant and get herself off.

Amanda is afraid if Olivia moves at all, then that will be it for her and she will explode into a shaking and gasping puddle right there on the couch, but maybe if they both lie still for a few minutes she will be able to get herself back under control, willing her brain to think of something that is not even remotely sexual. Olivia appears eager to heed her frantic request as the older woman goes completely still on top of her, Amanda trying to ignore the way the brunette's bare breasts are pushing into her own and how warm it feels around Olivia's uncovered pelvic region.

She is a soaking wet mess, blonde bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat and tiny beads of moisture lining the entire length of her body, her panties sticking right to her skin in a large damp patch, and Amanda has to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from asking Olivia to slide her fingers down from where they are gripping onto her ribs. She is determined to wipe that image right from her brain; the thought of Olivia trailing probing fingers very slowly along her quivering flesh to replace her knee with her hand and bring Amanda the sweet relief that her body is screaming for.

She tries to calm her breathing down, eyelids fluttering closed so she is no longer looking into those intense dark orbs that are staring so unblinkingly back at her, picturing the most boring scenarios that she can possibly imagine in order to become more centered and serene. Amanda is able to start getting control of herself bit by bit as she tries not to think of what could be on Olivia's mind right now; all the thoughts that are likely churning through the older woman's brain as her detective lies beneath her naked form in a hyper-aroused state.

"Rollins..." Olivia's breathy, tentative voice breaks the awkward cycle of silence and conversation that seems to keep happening over and over again, Amanda jerking slightly into the curvy body resting atop her own and praying that her boss doesn't move the knee that is still pressed so tantalizingly into the core. "This is going to sound extremely inappropriate and is definitely not a suitable discussion for me to be having with my subordinate, but you're obviously very worked up right now and I can feel how, um... _wet_...you are, so maybe I should give you some privacy to...scratch that itch."

Olivia's stunning suggestion is all it takes for the strongest orgasm that Amanda has ever experienced to come barrelling straight through her, the exquisite sensation pooling in the pit of her stomach before radiating outwards from her groin to encompass her entire body, Amanda's eyes rolling back in her head and an _"Oh, fuck, Liv, yesssss"_ escaping from her mouth before she can stop the words, an earth-shattering moan of satisfaction accompanying it.

When the incredible pleasure begins to recede and she lays there in the aftermath of her explosion, trying to catch her breath, a wave of absolute horror washes over her at the full realization of what has just happened as well as the possible implications of engaging in such an act, despite it being just an accident. Before Olivia can even start to speak, Amanda is sliding inelegantly from underneath her, muttering a string of apologies as she tries not to jostle the injured woman too much in her frenzied efforts to get away, clambering to her feet and not even thinking to reach out and swipe her clothes from where they have fallen off the back of the couch, the garments lying crumpled on the floor.

Humiliated tears are streaking Amanda's cheeks as she races into the bathroom and locks herself in, almost taking a tumble onto the damp floor as she slips on the leftover water spilled from Olivia's bath a few hours prior, her arms windmilling as she tries to right herself before ending up just as wounded as Olivia is. She paces back and forth across the tiles at a fast gait, clumsily sidestepping the puddles instead of cleaning them up, wringing her hands in nervous mortification as she wonders if Olivia will fire her for this potentially unforgivable transgression.

Amanda jumps when she hears a loud knock on the door, although Olivia's presence on the other side of the grainy wood is not at all unexpected, letting out a heavy sigh and wishing she had remembered to bring her clothes in with her. She feels chilly and exposed in her skimpy bra and panties set, her underwear practically see-through with the evidence of her desire, and fights the urge to pull the drenched material over her hips and down her legs so she can be rid of it.

"Please leave me alone, Olivia!" Amanda calls out, raking her hands back through her disheveled blonde hair in shame and swiping with annoyance at the tears. "If you want to go wait in your bedroom for a minute, I can go back out to the living room and get dressed, and then I'll be on my way."

"You don't have to leave," she hears the older woman say in response through the closed door, Olivia's voice muffled and her tone unreadable.

"But I thought that's what you wanted me to do," Amanda replies in confusion, tilting her head to the side and running a palm over the beads of sweat lining her neck. "And you must want me to leave even more now than you already did."

"I'm sorry I said that, okay? I didn't mean it. Will you just open the door, please?" Olivia sounds pretty worked up herself now; insistent and impatient and exasperated, and Amanda curses herself for putting more stress on her lieutenant while she is in pain and recovering.

"Alright," she mumbles through clenched teeth, swiping a towel from the rack to cover up the front of her body, although it's probably an unnecessary action after all that Olivia has just seen and heard and felt from her, carefully opening the door a crack so that only one of her blue eyes is visible in the tiny space.

"Oh, for god's sake," Olivia huffs with a roll of those dark orbs, Amanda unable to tell if she is angry or amused. "Will you just come out of there so we can talk? Or at least open the door a little wider so I can actually see your face?"

Amanda obliges and opens the door a minuscule amount, watching as Olivia rolls her eyes again and noticing that the other woman has draped the blanket around herself to cover her nudity, the cast on her wrist held protectively against her chest like she is hurting. Despite the wild brown hair that frames Olivia's bruised and stitched face, the brunette looking pale and drawn and definitely worse for wear, Amanda is stunned at the beauty that still resides there too; shocked that there is seemingly nothing that can happen to Olivia Benson to reduce how gorgeous she is, and feeling another twinge between her legs as they gaze at each other.

"I had one too," Olivia whispers abruptly as a blush begins to stain her cheeks, and Amanda cracks the door open a bit wider, frowning in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I had an... _orgasm_ ," Olivia admits with a sigh, as if she is loathe to actually say the word, Amanda straightening up as the towel almost slips from her grip and her heart rate begins to pick up the pace once again. "Well, actually, I had two."

"What?" Amanda gapes at the older woman in shock, swinging the door open all the way so they are now standing there with no barriers between them. "When?"

"Just now, after you left the couch," Olivia's voice is hushed when she speaks, the lieutenant covering her eyes for a moment as if overcome with an embarrassing memory. "And a few hours ago, after you came out here to give me some privacy because I was, well, _getting busy_ with myself, as Fin would probably say."

Amanda gazes in disbelief at her boss, apparently having been so caught up in her own pleasurable moment and trying to reign in her escalating desire, that she hadn't been aware of Olivia coming apart at the seams as well and struggling to hold herself together. A stunned chuckle erupts from her mouth before she can put a halt to it, not wanting Olivia to be offended by laughing in these circumstances but unable to control her sudden hilarity at the situation and feeling a bit delirious, the stress and anxiety melting away as her shoulders convulse with giggles.

Tears of laughter are blurring her vision but Amanda can see the smile tugging at the corners of Olivia's lips before the older woman is snickering just as hard as she is, and as they stand there in a state of semi-nudity, holding onto their respective coverings as they laugh, the mirth and relief and arousal is coiled so tightly inside of Amanda that she doesn't know what to do with herself. She is exhausted to the point of a possible collapse onto the floor, the lack of sleep and remnants of the flu and worry for her injured boss combining with her extreme feelings of lust and something else that goes much deeper, and finally Amanda's giggles trail off and she just lets out a fatigued groan.

She hears a similar noise from Olivia in return, but this sound is one of distinct pain, and Amanda steps forward to lay a concerned hand on the taller woman's blanket-clad arm. "You should take some more meds, Liv."

This simple suggestion is enough to get them going all over again, both women howling with hysterical laughter at the mention of the narcotics that had started this whole mess, and Amanda feels like she is going crazy with the amount of conflicting emotions that are churning through her. Olivia looks just as shaky on her feet as she herself is, and she winds a tender arm around the brunette's waist before leading them with measured steps back over the couch that she had so quickly vacated.

"Sit down for a minute, okay, Liv? I'll be right back."

Amanda grabs her clothes from the floor and hurries into Olivia's bedroom to change, rummaging around on the nightstand to locate the bottle of pain medication and getting down on her hands and knees in order to find her phone. After plucking the device from its hiding place beneath the bed, she scrolls down the screen and expels a tired sigh when she sees the number of missed calls and messages from Fin and Carisi and Kim.

Since her co-workers had just walked in on them at the most inopportune of times, Amanda doesn't have to deal with either of the men right now, and resolves to communicate with Kim again after she has a proper talk with Olivia, the two of them obviously needing to get a lot of things out into the open. Once she is dressed in the outfit she had been wearing when she had met Olivia and the guys here after their stay in the emergency room, she pads back out to the couch with a robe slung over her arm and hands it to Olivia.

The older woman takes the robe and the pills from her with a nod of thanks, draping the soft material over the blanket that she is still wrapped in but not actually putting it on, and giving the bottle of medication a wary glance before setting it aside. Amanda perches on the cushions next to her, unsure of exactly what to day after all of the insanity of the past several hours, and finally deciding that she just can't take it anymore and has had enough.

"I like you, Olivia," she blurts out, wincing inwardly at the immature statement but continuing to plod on with her confession before she loses her nerve. "Well, that's the understatement of the year, actually." Amanda stops for a few seconds to blow out a shaky breath before continuing. "A few hours ago, you asked me if that's all we are to each other; just friends. Well, for me, it goes far beyond that. I have feelings for you that are pretty deep by this point because they've been there for a long time now. Although you might have already guessed all of that, considering what just happened on this couch."

Amanda's heart is racing out of control as she forces herself not to look away from the woman who is staring so intently back at her, those large dark eyes boring into her own blue orbs and her expression not giving anything away, although Amanda's chest aches at the vulnerability of Olivia's pose. The other woman is curled up naked on the cushions with both the blanket and robe covering her, the injuries on her face appearing worse than they had during the night and the cast on her wrist still clutched protectively against her body.

Amanda takes the chance and sidles closer on the couch, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Olivia's knee and feeling the brunette trembling slightly beneath her touch. She strokes her thumb back and forth across the soft material of the robe as she nervously awaits an answer, trying to push down that need to jump up and flee the room again.

"You don't have to say anything back," she finally concedes in a disappointed tone, her hand coming to a stop on Olivia's knee and giving a small squeeze. "I know this is a really bad time to be bringing up my feelings for you and I honestly wasn't going to do it while you were recovering, but then this _thing_ happened between us-"

Amanda lets out a squeak of surprise when her lips are firmly covered by Olivia's, the other woman's plush mouth sucking all the air from her lungs the moment their lips connect, and she is melting swiftly into the curvy body nestled against her own, winding her arms around Olivia's neck as the kiss quickly becomes more passionate. She shudders in pleasure when she feels Olivia's fingers sneaking beneath the hem of her shirt to caress over the heated bare skin of her side and is aware of the bulky cast bumping lightly against her back, reminded that they have to be careful and not let things get too out of control again.

"In case you haven't noticed by all the signs I've been giving you since I got home from the hospital, those deep feelings of yours are mutual," Olivia chuckles when they pull away from each other and rest their foreheads together, their panting breath mingling in the tiny space between their faces. "I remember most of what I did now, Amanda...the texting and the shower, telling you about my post-work activities and the, um, _self-love_ session in my bedroom that I've already mentioned. Obviously I was a little less subtle about it than I would have been otherwise, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way, but my feelings for you are very real."

An elation the likes of which Amanda has never experienced before instantly wipes away every last ounce of exhaustion and worry, leaving only relief and contentment in its wake as she seeks to assure Olivia again that she didn't make her feel uncomfortable; only aroused beyond belief. They laugh softly together and snuggle closer on the cushions, Amanda making sure that Olivia's wrist is propped up comfortably and her shoulder isn't sitting at an awkward angle, smoothing the unruly hair back from her face and entering into a negotiation about whether or not Olivia should take more pain medication.

Once it's decided that she will take half of the recommended dose for now and they will see how she's feeling in a little while, Amanda starts making plans for what she will cook Olivia for brunch and urging the older woman to go back to bed for some more rest while she attends to their meal. As she starts helping the brunette off the couch into a standing position, she finds herself tugged back into Olivia's uninjured side for another searing kiss, the gesture leaving Amanda breathless and tingling, but frowning when she notices that Olivia is craning her neck toward the door.

"What's wrong?" she asks as that familiar worry begins to creep back in once more.

"Oh, nothing, just making sure that Fin and Carisi aren't about to come bursting through the door again while we're making out on the couch," Olivia explains with a snicker and a roll of her eyes. "I think I might have to revoke Fin's emergency key after that little stunt."

"They were just concerned for our well-being," Amanda laughs as she tries to defend her co-workers' actions and then shakes her head upon remembering the disapproval and judgment the men had shown after mistakenly thinking they had been engaging in sexual activity while Olivia was hurt. "Hmm, on second thought, I think you're right. You better take that key away just to be safe."

Olivia chuckles in response and they share a warm smile as Amanda wraps her arms around the woman that means more to her than anyone she has ever known, a joyous feeling spreading through her chest as she thinks of everything that awaits them once Olivia is healed.


End file.
